


The Lost Boy

by ChildOfSolace



Series: (Rest in Peace) SkyeKnight's Adopted Works [5]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney/Dreamworks cameos, F/M, M/M, Technologically advanced AD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Anastasia!auIt's been ten years since Hamish heard of his parents deaths, and lost his dear brother. Will he ever find a part of the family he lost, or does he have no other choice but to look ahead to the future?Jim remembers nothing of his past before his bland orphanage life. Now, he's come of age, expected to be just another addition to the Berkian work force. But Jim had a different plan in mind, and starts on a journey, rediscovering his past.(HIATUS till the finishing ofTreasure Planet, Retold)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9haharharley1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/gifts).

> Dedicating this to an old friend, SkyeKnight of FFnet, taught me all I need to know about (amateur) creative (fanfic) writing.  
**Castings**
> 
> Hiccup: Dowager Empress Marie  
Jim: Anastasia  
Dimitri: as himself  
Jack: Sofie  
Silver: Vladimir  
Drago: Rasputin  
Pitch: Bartok/Dark forces  
Morph (as a toy poodle): Pooka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ages**
> 
> Hiccup: 18  
Jim: 8  
Dimitri: 10  
Jack (somewhere else): 17

Across the stars, time and space, that's how the story begins...

It was 770 AD.

The war between dragons and Vikings had finally ended, no small help from me, Hamish Horrendous Haddock the Third, and his loyal dragon, the one and only Nightfury, Toothless.

As it is, I'm usually away from Berk, spreading awareness, fortifying towns and cities alike with dragon units, building their relations with them as well.

But I'm returning for the month, as we are celebrating the anniversary of our five years of partnership with Dragons — and, coincidentally, the eighth birthday of my youngest brother, James Pleiades Horrendous Haddock, the first.

As soon as I dismounted from his best friend, the Nightfury went off to enjoy the celebration with his fellow dragons, a tiny figure runs up to me.

"Hiccuuuup!"

I feigned an offended scowl, "Odin's beard, you dare address me with such the demeaning title for a runt?"

"Up, up!"

I laughed, carrying the small brunette in my arms. "Missed you, too, pup." I ruffled his hair and went towards my throne, our father — the Chief, Stoick the Vast — on the central throne, and our mother — Valka — to the left.

We observed our people dancing and celebrating.

"Look, lookit!" James grinned wildly, displaying a gap between his frontal teeth. "I made this for you!" he brought something out from his pocket.

I smiled as he took the wooden item, an odd cross between a ship, and dragon. "I love it, Jay." he ruffled his brother's hair, "you made this?"

"I did! You really like it? Awesome!" James cheered, his tiny arms waving at the air. "I was trying to make a dragon at first, but then I ended up thinking about an airship... Airships are cooler."

I raised a brow, but a smile remained on my lips, "Gotta disagree with you there, pup." I said.

"But you like it, right?" James asked, "cause uncle Gobber's apprentice made fun of it, saying it looked like weird, like one of those alien things."

A voice chimed in from across the hall, "It does look weird!" said a boy with light brown hair, and his eyes in a similar shade.

"Does not!" James countered indignantly, pulling a tongue out at him. He grinned smugly when Gobber reprimanded the apprentice boy and took him farther from the Haddocks. "Serves ya right!"

I laughed, giving his brother a one-arm hug. From my peripheral, I see dad and mom, watching our bonding, sharing proud smiles as they reached for each other's hands. They continued to observe the Berkians, enjoying the festivities.

"It's fine, Jay. I've got something for you, too." I grinned, fishing something from my pocket. James shifted on my lap, trying to sneak a peek, not that it was necessary as I was going to show it immediately. "Happy birthday, little pup." I held out a golden orb, intricate patterns adorning it, on one hand, and a pendant dangling on a dark, blue velvet cord. The pendant was crescent-shaped, with dragon wings forming a semi-circle around it.

"Ooooh, so cool!" James all but giggled, accepting the orb and pendant and orb delightfully. Before he frowned in confusion, "But, uh, what is it?"

I laughed at his conflicting emotions, "Wanna find out, pup?" I grinned, "put the pendant into that recess over there, see? Then give it a couple of turns."

"All right!" James nodded, doing as he was told, placing the pendant at the slot with its similar shape, and turning it like a key for a few times. Suddenly, the orb hovered from his hand, a small holographic images of planets and stars rotated around it, and a tune played along with the display. "Wooow! Hey that's the song you sing me to sleep with!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, and you can have it play whenever I'm away on my trips." I said, and started humming to the tune, before adding lyrics to it. "_I am with you, even while on my journey~_"

"_If you will carry me in your heart_" James followed, grinning at me, "_And love~_"

We sang together, with James only slightly off-key. Dad and mom joined in by humming the tune, "_And love me for eternity, my dearest one, my precious dear, your tender words calms my fears. For I've nothing much to fear, when I feel your arms around me._" We ended, as the orb ended its show, and the images faded.

"I love you, Hiccy!" James cheered, wrapping his tiny arms around my neck.

I wrapped my own arms around the tiny torso of his brother, "Me, too, pup." He pulled back, and held up the pendant once more. "and someday, I'm taking you with me to my travels."

"Really?!"

I smiled, showing the inscription '_To the moon_' engraved on the pendant, "I promise." James cheered and embraced me once more, to which I accepted gleefully.

Little did I know, this piece of family happiness we had was about to end.

Drago Bludvist, a former general of our army arrived, unannounced. As per usual, he tried to sway my father, criticizing the union we formed with the dragons. He was giving us a final warning of sorts, that what we were doing was atrocious. But of course, the mighty Stoick the Vast stood his ground, and finally, he ordered Drago's exile, to which the brute had responded by cursing our family name and swearing our demise.

All was well and good in the weeks after, until Berk had been swarmed with darkness and evil spirits.

"Hamish!" Dad yelled at me, as I came from my room to respond to the attacks, "they're coming for us! Take your brother with you, and go to a safer place till we've sort this out!"

At the time, I had been confident that my father would be able to handle this, as he always had in the past. I didn't know it would be the last time I'd see him again, or mom. Nevertheless, I took Jim with me. Together, we escaped Berk. And there had been a few close calls, when I almost lost him to a dark force. 

Not that it mattered, in the end.

"Ah!" James cried out, having dropped something. "Hiccup, wait!" He broke free from my grasp, and went to retrieve whatever it was. 

I gasped when I saw a dark horse upon him, ready to attack, "James, no!"

My brother screamed in terror, but before the creature could reach him, someone stood in the way. "I've got this!" The boy from before, the blacksmith's apprentice, swung a large club at the creature, having it disintegrating. "they're after you, squirt! Get out of here!"

"Thank you!" I said quickly, picking up my brother and running off.

I finally got to Toothless, and together, we left the small, floating isle of Berk. In our escape, we encountered Drago, who rode on a large, dark silhouette of a dragon. And he was not alone. A dark, slender man was with him, and the dark creatures trying to surround us seemed to obey him, while he took orders from Drago.

"I want that dragon, Pitch! You can feed on their souls as a reward."

"So it shall be yours, Sir Drago."

I growled at the duo, with James trembling at my chest. I would die first before I give up Toothless, and let any harm come to my brother. Luckily, they seemed to underestimate a Nightfury's speed. We flew circles around the offenders, before launching a surprise attack. Toothless managed to blast down the one called Pitch, and without him, the dark creatures dispersed, along with Drago's ride.

And he fell from the sky. But the darkness continued to chase after me and my brother.

I directed Toothless to Berk's space portal, which would transport me and my brother to the nearest dimension's space port. Taking an airship would be too slow, and while it was more costly, I dragged my dragon and James to the magical portals. I gave up my signet ring, a family heirloom, as collateral. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one coming up with this idea as an escape. There was a crowd, rushing to get to the portal before it was done charging up, as I was. The darkness was closing in on us, with the portal guardians doing what they can to defend their post.

Somewhere in the chaos, I lost hold of James, the throng of people carrying me away from his helpless cries and towards the portal.

Until suddenly, the cries stopped.

"James!" I screamed in dismay.

The portal finished charging up, and with a blinding light, I was transported to Crescentia.

A week after I paid for the portal service, and got my heirloom returned to me, news reached me regarding the death of my dear parents, and a number of Berkians, I mourned for my loss before reluctantly settling down in the Burgess district of Crescentia. A trainee guardian who goes by the name of Jack Frost helped me with my living arrangements, offering to share his own establishment. And after time spent together, helped me move on with my life, rebuilding what's left of it. Together, with him and Toothless around, things got easier.

But I will never forget... What happened... It continues to haunt me up until this moment. So many lives were broken that day, the happiness that was once been is now lost.

And dear James, my beloved brother... I never saw him again.


	2. A Rumor in Berk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ages**
> 
> Jim - 18  
Dimitri - 20  
Silver - 45  
Hiccup - 28  
Jack - 27

The years that followed after the bleak events of that day, a new Berk, reach expanded and wider-ranged, had been established. However, now it was ruled by Chief Eret — the warrior who outlived and fought off the Dark forces that invaded Berk years ago — and his wife, Astrid — who also played a big role in the battle. Hamish had no qualms passing chiefhood to them. And as close friends to the late Haddocks, Hamish had reached out to them, to help him find his brother who he still hoped was alive. The couple complied, offering to share and add up to the sum the former regent was willing to give as reward to whoever returns his brother to him.

Since then, it was all the people of Berk could talk about. There's been storybooks written, theatrics and musicals performed as part of commemorating their history. Today, they celebrate the revival of Berk, and the rebuilding of its remnants. A special performance out at the streets, in front of the Great Hall. Berkians and tourists alike gather to watch, as they do yearly.

As usual, the spectacle was a musical of sorts, the hired performers acting out as local Berkians, which wasn't hard since most of them were actually Berk born. From a high scaffold, chief Eret and his wife watched the performance.

"_East Berk is thriving, and West Berk just as so,_"

"_Cheers to our chief, in Central Berk, where sons of Eret grows__._"

"_Oh, but questions left unanswered, questions from the dark war at the past... An old mystery left to uncover? Or__ will it forever last?_"

"_Hey!_"

"_Have you heard? __There's a rumor across the land of Berk. __Have you heard? __What they're offering, boy, it's quite a perk!_"

The mass performers parted, like a wave giving way, before freezing. Then, the spotlight shown at another performer — a man named Clopin — dressed in a colorful clothing, and sang his solo:

"_Although chief Stoick did not survive, o__ne son, or two, may be still alive! __Long lost brothers, shall they reunite?_"

The mass performers jumped in once more. "_Oh, one can only hope! __It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery! __Something sang about every New Berk anniversary!_"

"_It's a rumour, t__hat's part of our history._" Clopin was now raised in the air by the mass. "_They say the regal, former regent w__ill pay a royal sum t__o someone who can bring his brother back!_"

A handsome young man, with a slender but muscular build observed the glimpses of the presentation from a distance. He had light brown hair, brown eyes and a cunning smile. He smiled in amusement at the usual street performances. He walked away from the performance, giving out fake tickets, for a price, to final stragglers. Then, he made his way to the local blacksmith and waited for his companion. Just in time, an alien cyborg came out, looking pissed more than anything else.

"Gobber working you to the bone, Silver?"

The cyborg, Silver, merely grunted in response. "Aye, I should've taken a leaf outta yer book and gave up smithing years ago." he said. "fair warning, Dimitri, I ain't in any cheery mood to deal with yer, doubtfully successful, cons."

"... Until now." The conman smirked, before pulling Silver to a corner and giving the man a peek inside his satchel. "It's about time to finally put my grand plan into action."

Silver frowned, finding nothing but a lackluster orb. It was golden, but its shine was no more, indicating it's been years since it's been used. "The useless whatchamacallit you've been keepin' for years?"

"Useless? Psh!" Dimitri scowled, before throwing over the flap of his satchel to conceal the prize it held. "Only if you don't know how to use it." He added next, in a lower voice. "It belonged to the former regent's brother. With this, and any lad with some semblance to the brat, we're in for a life of luxury." He placed his hands over Silver's shoulders as he shoved him forward.

Silver started to smile, perking up at the idea. "Aye, is that so?"

"All we gotta do is find someone to pretend to be the lost boy, combine our Haddock knowledge to pass him off as James, and _voila_!" Dimitri beamed, raising his arms in a grand gesture. "we'll have free tickets to easy street, and no more of this life of answering to anyone else!"

The young man pulled the cyborg into their shared hut, and started packing some things they needed.

"_It's the rumor, t__he legend, th__e mystery!_" Dimitri sang, in mocking form of the performance from earlier."_It's his dear, long lost brother who will help us fly! You and I friend will go down in history_!__" 

Silver laughed, this time, willingly following suit, gathering up his own things and joining in Dimitri's jest. "_We'll find a lad who fits the shoe, and teach 'im whatta say, bring him__ up and take him to the moon! __Imagine the bounty the regal ol' brother will havta pay!_"

"_Who else could pull it off but you and me? __We'll be rich!_" Dimitri laughed, wrapping an arm behind the man's back.

"_We'll be rich!_"

"_Free at last!_"

"_Free and out!_" 

"_And all these Berkians will have something new to sing about!_"

Dimitri and Silver walked out the cottage, just as the street performers started leading a parade around Berk. "_Have you heard? __There's a rumor across the land of Berk. __Have you heard? Will you find he, of noble birth?_"

"_Oh, we could only hope, that the young lad is alive and well!_" Clopin chimed with a cackle. "_Have you heard? __There's a rumor across the land of Berk. __Have you heard?—_"

"—_Comrade_,_ what do you suppose?_ _A fascinating mystery..._" The young conman grinned, nudging the cyborg, and singing in time with the performers. "_or t__he biggest con in history!_" 

Silver rolled his eyes, nudging the young man back roughly, and knocking him off his feet as the street dancers came to a close in their performance.

"_The long lost boy__, James of the Haddocks.... __Alive or dead...? _

Clopin shrugged, giving a grand bow. "_Who knows?_" he winked, throwing something in the ground, and disappearing in a puff of spoke.

And the crowd cheered.

───────

Meanwhile, in a small area, and far from the center of Berk, an orphanage stood. Most of those who housed the establishment were the children of the fallen Berkians years ago, or nameless, forgotten children... as well as those with forgotten memories of who they once were.

A slender, fairly tan skin, eighteen year old was packing the little belongings he had in a knapsack, his brown hair both parted at his forehead and tied to a brief rattail. He had pale blue eyes a bit lackluster, as if it's been years since he was truly happy.

"Jim, get your lazy butt out here already!"

Jim rolled his eyes, giving final and farewell head pats to his fellow orphans. One of them tried to playfully take his pendant again, but the dark-haired brunette simply pulled the tyke's hat down to cover his eyes as he secured the tringket inside his loose shirt. He pulled on his jacket and boots just in time, as the old mother Gothel grabbed him by the ear to drag out of the house.

"Okay, okay, ow, ow, ow! Jeez, old hag!" Jim scowled, breaking free from her hold. "I'm moving, I'm moving." he snapped, huffing rarely but that faltered when two tiny bodies latched themselves to his side. He chuckled at the young kids.

Gothel simply rolled her eyes, "I got you a job as a cabin boy at East Berk's port. You're gonna be reporting to Trader Johanne from now o— Jim!"

"And stop picking on Punzie, got it Eugene?" Jim said, patting a small boy's head for the last time. "she likes books, too. You can show her your _Flynn Rider _book, all right?"

The boy crossed his arms, "Yeah, yeah. Just... promise to visit, okay?"

"Sure, kid."

Gothel fumed, "are you listening, boy?!"

"Yeah, Cabin boy, East Berk, Trader Johanne..." Jim listed off, standing up and pushing his hands into his jacket's pockets. "whatever."

Gothel growled, once more grabbing Jim by the ear and dragging him farther from the house. "You've been a torn in my sight these last ten years. In all that time, I've fed you, clothed you, kept—"

"—kept a roof over my head, yeah!" Jim snapped, breaking free again and moving away from the lady, having to fix his jacket once more. "I've heard you loud and clear the last ten years already, I get it."

The lady snorted, crossing her arms. "You certain you haven't been lying all these years, not knowing where your family's at, just to get free lodgings..."

"Again, I've only got one clue." Jim snapped, pointing to his pendant. "And if I knew what to do with it, trust me, I wouldn't have stuck around all those damn years."

Gothel smirked, rolling her eyes. "Ah, yes, I remember. '_To the Moon_', right?"

"_Crescentia,_ technically." Jim huffed indignantly, noticing that tone as one who was ridiculing him, ridiculing him for still holding on to hope that his family was out there. "And I'm gonna find them, too."

Gothel cackled, shaking her head. "Boy, use your head and think for a moment; if they even existed, they would've found you and gotten you out of my hair years earlier." she sneered, "so, it's time to take your place in life, and be grateful a sorry, lost pup like you still has it. Trust me, though, it's a favor to the world if you were one of the casualties of war."

Jim glared at the woman as shut the gate, and him out of the establishment.

"Say hi to the moon for me, when you see it at night!"


	3. I'm Still Here

"'_Say hi to the moon_'. Stupid old hag," Jim growled, gripping the straps of his knapsack in aggravation. It started to snow, so he wrapped the scarf little Punzie knitted for him weeks before he turned eighteen. He continued his way, till he got to a fork in the road. Three ways to go, from here. East Berk, West Berk, and Central Berk. "East Berk, huh?" He eyed the path disdainfully. '_I go down that road, and I'm still an orphan ten years later..._' He looked straight ahead, the path to Central Berk, where the main port is, along with the magical portals. Either way, there was a chance to make it to Crescentia, if he wanted to.

But did he want to?

Jim didn't want to admit it, but there was a part of him that saw the truth of Gothel's words. He reached inside his shirt, pulling out the pendant. By the looks of it, you can identify that it wasn't cheap. It could mean that if it did come from his family, they had the resources to find him if they wanted to.

So why haven't they? 

'_Did they still want me? Did... did they ever?_'

The dark-haired brunette groaned, kicking at the snow repeatedly before letting himself fall back to the snow.

"This is stupid," Jim groused. "isn't it just a dead end, no matter where I go? Why can't answers to questions come easy for once?" He sighed, clenching the snow he held in his hands and throwing them above him. "_I am a question to the world not an answer to be heard, __or a moment that's held in your arms..._" He closed his eyes, trying to reach for his dreams, vague glimpses of what may have been his memories. 

He can hear laughter, he can feel warmth of arms around him and the gentle hand on his hair... Then he opens his eyes, and he's still where he currently laid. He sat up, looking down the road, to the orphanage he came from. While he adored Eugene and little Punzie, and the other younger kids, his time there wasn't always a good ones. The past older orphans, the ones sent to work when they were of age, used the time they were still there to mess with him and the smaller children. He did what he could to stand up against them, defend the younger ones, but because they were older, they easily overwhelmed him.

_"Ya should learn to mind your own business!"_

_"Listen to your elders!"_

One guy, Scroop, was especially annoying. And he wouldn't stop messing with Jim, who had to steal back his pendant from the brute throughout the years till he finally got sent out to work in society.

_"You're just a lost boy like the rest of us, a loser caught in a dead end! _ _Ain't got anyone out there who wants you!"_

Jim huffed, growling at the memories of the boys who made it a point to make his life miserable when they could, '_What did you know?_'

The dark-haired brunette shook his head, getting back on his feet. Determined, he made his way towards central Berk, intending to prove them wrong.

'_And what do you think you'd ever say? __I won't listen anyway... __you don't know me, __and I'll never be what you want me to be. A__nd what do you think you'd understand? __I'm a boy? No! I'm a man. __You can't take me and throw me away..._'

Along the way, he saw small Berk children messing around. At first, he thought they were just playing, fooling around in the snow. Until he realized they were chasing after a small and slender pink creature looks like a slime, mostly. They kept hitting it, which seemed to bothered the poor guy. Immediately, he intervened just when one of the kids was about to hit it with a stick again.

He was grown now. There was more he could do to help others. And once, not if, he finally finds his family and makes something out of himself, he was going to make a better life for Eugene, Punzie, and the other Orphans he knew.

Thankfully, just when he was about to start off on a argument-like lecture with the brats, a couple came in. They scolded the younger tykes, and apologized to Jim for the harm they inflicted on his pet.

"Oh, it's not my..." Jim trailed off, feeling something rubbed against his cheek. He sees the creature, making pleased sounds. "... well, guess now it is." He chuckled, shaking his head and running his finger through it a bit. He recalled seeing something like it in the little books from the orphanage. "You're... a morph, right?" The pink thing smiled, nodding in response.

Jim smiled softly, before frowning at the realization on how he was going to take care of it. He barely knew what he was gonna do from this point on. The morph was probably better off on its own. Reluctantly, he moved away from it and started back on his way. He passed by other small cottages along the way, the people going on as well with their day to day tasks, not paying him mind all that much. He didn't really blame them, he was just another random face on the streets to them. Though, Jim silently wished that one of these families would take in that poor morph, they'd be better in handling it than he currently could.

'_And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah you stand here on your own, they don't know me... Cause I'm not here... But I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, want to hold on and feel I belong, and how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same, they don't know me... Cause I'm not here..._'

Suddenly, his scarf caught on something, and he ended up pulled back. Jim grunted as soon as he hit the snow once more, and before he could get his bearings, the puppy was on his chest again with the end of his scarf caught between its teeth. Jim sighed, managing a ghost of a smile as saw a puppy nuzzle his face, then transforming back into the pink creature. He didn't think he was getting rid of it anytime soon.

"You sure you want to be stuck with me, then?"

"Mmphmpf!" The morph still bit down on the cloth.

Jim laughed, shaking his head. He sat up, freeing his scarf from the puppy. "All right, already." he rearranged the scarf around his neck before trudging forward. "let's go, uh..." he paused, but didn't really have the patience to think of a better name. "well, Morph."

Morph yipped, happily following the Jim. 

In the boy's case, he was happy for the company. It wasn't an actual person, but it was nice, not to be alone. And also, to feel needed. "_And you see the things they never see. __All you wanted, I could be. __Now you know me and I'm not afraid._" He started to smiled, placing his hand on his chest, feeling the pendant resting against it and he imagined that if even a dog could want him around, then maybe his family had a good reason for not coming for him sooner. "_And I wanna tell you who I am. __Can you help me be a man? __They can't break me... __As long as I know who I am._"

Hewas going to do it, prove those who doubted that he could have a real family someday.

All they saw was just another orphan, with a life leading up to no where.

But he wasn't going to stay that way. He was going to find his own way.

And he was going to find his family, and show those _Nay-sayers _that they were wrong for putting him down.

"_They can't see me, b__ut I'm still here._" Jim grinned, as he hitched a ride with arandom Berkian on a solar scooter.

The man, a stout blond with a prosthetic hand and leg, didn't seem to mind. He seemed to have been use to weirder things. In no time, the Berkian had to take a different turn and Jim off, going his own way, Morph hovering closely to his side.

"_They can't tell me who to be, c__ause I'm not what they see. __Yeah! the world is still sleeping w__hile I keep on dreaming for me!_" Jim can see the taller buildings making up Berk central, and he immediately made a run for it. "Come on, Morph!"

Morph echoed, "_Come on!_" He transformed into a small dragon, helping him keep pace with Jim.

"_And their words are just whispers and lies th__at I'll never believe! Cause__ I want a moment to be real! __Wanna touch things I don't feel, w__e want to hold on and feel we belong._" Finally, Jim stood just outside the city's entrance. "_And how can they say I'll never change? __They're the ones that stay the same. __I'm the one now! __Cause I'm still here. __I'm the one! __Cause I'm still here!_"

He scanned the area. Morph transformed in a telescope. Jim stared at him in amusement, shaking his head as he kept looking around. Then, his eyes zeroed in on the magic portal terminals, the place he was found before waking up in the orphanage without any memories. The last place he must've been with his family, and the first place to start looking for them. 

'_I'm still here.... And __so help me, when I find you, you're going to want to have back._'

Jim walked towards the line of people, opening the flap of his knapsack to let Morph rest in there. He pulled out a coin pouch, a requirement of the orphanage to give out. After a while, he stood in front of the portal guardians proudly. "One-way ticket to Crescentia, please."

"Your exit visa?" The guardian asked, eyeing him distrustfully.

Jim blinked, "Uh, exit visa?"

"No exit visa? No ticket." The guardian huffed, "now beat it, kid."

Jim grumbled, but conceded for now. He walked back, trying to find out a place to stay for now, until there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned, to find a blond man wearing a red shirt in front of him. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Hey kid, name's Miguel." He took Jim's hand and gave a firm shake, as Jim continued staring in confusion, "Saw what happened at the terminal. Need a tip? It'll cost ya, say, thirty pieces of gold."

Jim frowned, checking his pouch. "All I have is twenty pieces of silver, and..." he trailed off as the pouch was snatched from him. "Hey!"

"Nice doing business with you," Now another man with dark hair and blue shirt stood beside Miguel, "want a free ticket to Crescentia? Dimitri can help you with that."

Miguel nodded, "Yeah, you got a certain face, and he'd give it to ya because of it." he grinned, "if it works out, just tell him he owes his good pals, Tulio and Miguel."

"See ya, kid!"

Before Jim could say anything, or try getting his money back, the pair darted off. He grumbled, "Guess I'm seeing this guy, then." he shook his head, and looked around the city once more. "Wouldn't have hurt to tell me how to find him, too."


	4. Start of a journey

Silver was starting to doubt Dimitri once more. They've sat through several '_auditions_' for someone to act out James for them, and they were no where close to finding once since they've started hours ago. They did find one kid who seemed the right age and had the right built, problem being the skin tone being too dark than what they're able to work with.

And now the had to watch through some guy's act, who clearly looked to old to even be considered for that part. Plus, the fact that he seemed to smoke added numbers to what may be his real age, making him look much older than they desired.

Silver simply walked out the room, leaving Dimitri to close up while he waited outside.

"That's it, lad, game over." The cyborg immediately groused as soon as the young man came out, "we've prolly had every single Berkian show up for this, and yet, none of 'em can pass off as the former regent's kin!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes, keeping his applications of the candidates for tomorrow. "Oh ye of little faith," he said, "we've just started. We'll find a guy, you'll see. Remember, just one look at the orb, and Sir Hamish will think we've got the real James."

"Ya best hope ye're right 'bout this, boy." Silver scowled, "I've already turn in my resignation to Gobber, and he was none too happy about losing another blacksmith. We blow this, I ain't got nothing to go back to."

Dimitri patted his back, "No worries, old friend." he said. "I've got you."

───────

Somehow, Jim did manage to ask some Berkians, and a few decent fellows stirred him towards where this Dimitri may be living in. They said he didn't have any official lodgings, usually preferred being out in the streets, hustling people up and doing his usual business with them.

Jim didn't know how he felt about seeking help from what may be a shady character, but it was the only lead he had.

"_He had soared across the infinite space, w__ith not a fear of darkness. __And rode the waves of life, he did, but still wished for the __return of he._"

Jim stopped in his tracks, and Morph bumped into his leg at the sudden stop. The puppy whined, looking at the dark-haired brunette in confusion. "That song... the tune, it... it sounds familiar..." he frowned, following the sound of merry singing. When he got to the corner of a street, there was a bunch of folks, dressed in a particularly odd way, gathered around a bonfire

"_Young James, let no blackhole, or falling star __stop your journey. Dear ol' brother, he awaits__ your return, return the pieces of his heart~_"

Jim's brows furrowed, being partially sure he'd heard this song somewhere before, except it sounded a bit differently. He always sang it to Eugene and Punzie back at the orphanage, but the words were different. He sang it quietly to himself, as if fearing he'd forget it if he didn't. It was one of the only vague things he recalled from his past, or at least, his earlier days in the orphanage. "_I am with you, even while on my journey~_ _If you will carry me in your heart a__nd love~_" He sighed, feeling it once more, than there was a message there, something important about it. "_For I've nothing much to fear, when I feel your arms around me..._"

"Aha," Clopin appeared out of thin air, it seemed, which had the young boy startle back instinctively. "a fan of the original, are you?" he grinned widely at the young boy, his face a little too close for Jim's comfort. The boy started backing away, but the strange man placed an arm around him. The rest of his performing companions closed in on them as well. "Dare say, and where might you have heard that?"

Jim swallowed thickly, "Er, uh, I don't, I don't really remember..."

"Don't lie to me, boy," Clopin's smile turned a little menacing, "only few Berkians, those of which who've outlived the dark battle knows the old tune. Might you have a lead of the long, lost brother of former Regent Hamish?"

Jim frowned, not liking the situation more and more. "I, I seriously just got here, old man. I don't know any former rege—" he blinked, a vague image passing his mind's eye swiftly, and passed, before he could have any firmer grasp on it. "—do I?"

"Now I know you're lying." Clopin scowled, moving back at least, and crossed his arms. He eyed Jim suspiciously, "anyone, absolutely any Berkian, of old or new, knows that story by heart. Now, you best tell me what I want to know, or— ack!"

Jim yelped, surprised as Morph had changed into a dragon again to blast a small fireball at the man. His companions made a grab for him, to which he avoided by ducking. Jim grabbed Morph before rushing away. "Good boy, Morph!"

"Agh! Don't let that brat get away!"

Jim was only encouraged to pick up the pace. He threw barrels he passed by in the way, to which his his pursuers simply jumped over, easily enough. Panicked, the dark-haired brunette turned to an alleyway, and was suddenly knocked back.

"Hey! What's the big—" A young man, but slightly older, looked down on Jim, his eyes widening. "whoa, talk about Valhalla sent."

Jim raised a brow at that, then his heart leapt when he heard the voices of his pursuers. He got up, and hid behind the other man, who responded by staring at him in question before having that answered by the appearances of Clopin and his gang.

"Good evening, sirs." He grinned, crossing his arms, "lovely night, isn't it?"

Clopin rolled his eyes, "Not now, Dimitri. You're lucky I'm not having you apprehended." he scowled, "don't think I don't know about you selling fake tickets to our show for your own profit."

"What, me? Never." Dimitri held up his arms, as if affronted by the accusation. "At least, nothing that can ever be proven."

Clopin growled, "Enough of this," he said, holding his hand out. "give us the boy."

"Jeez, you're never this disagreeable when Silver's around." Dimitri snorted, crossing his arms. Then, his eyes lit up. "Speaking of which..."

Silver walked in, coming from behind Clopin. To which the performer took a sidestep away, eyeing the man disdainfully. "Now what's all this, then?" he raised a brow, casually placing a hand on his gun. "ye better not be bothering my charge again."

Dimitri snorted at that title.

"Nothing at all, Mr. Silver." Clopin groused, throwing Dimitri one last glare, as well as the younger boy peeking from his shoulder. "we were just leaving." he huffed, trudging away with the rest of his companions.

Dimitri mocked salute them away, "Perfect timing, Silver, as usual."

"Don't mention it, boy." Silver smirked, before eyeing the smaller boy behind Dimitri, "what's this? Don't tell me ye be picking up strays now."

The conman raised a brow, "You mean the kid, or the actual stray?" He asked, pointing at the pink glob who was sniffing at the cyborg's prosthetic leg.

"Ah, and what have we here?" Silver blinked, reaching for the pink glob.

Jim scowled, pushing pass Dimitri, not trusting his pet with a strange alien armed with a gun. "Now don't you hurt—" he trailed off, blinking as the cyborg started to coo Morph. "... Well, okay then."

"Were you seriously about to pick a fight with a cyborg?" Dimitri snorted, snickering a bit. "thought the encounter with Clopin was just an accident, but now I'm thinking you just don't know how to pick your fights well."

Jim scowled, turning towards the older brunette. "It wasn't like that. I was looking for someone, you actually," he snapped, to which Dimitri responded with a surprised expression. "So, you're really this dimwit fellow, then?" he looked him up, and down. "not exactly what I was expecting."

The man's eyebrow twitched at that, but he ignored it and tried for an amicable approach. "I think you mean Dimitri, actually." he said. "but, ahem, still... That depends on why you're asking, uh..."

"I'm Jim," The orphan supplied, a bit impatiently, "and I need some help with, uh, travel issues." He said as the other brunette made a speculative gesture, "two oddballs told me you're the person to go to for that, and they said if it works out, well, there names are Tulio and Mig—" He trailed off when he realized the older man wasn't really listening, but giving him a once over, head to bottom, and started walking around him, again, checking him out head to bottom. Flustered, Jim turned on him and fixed him with a scowl. "What, why are you doing that? Are you some perverted creep or something?"

Dimitri blinked, before taking a step back. "Sorry, sorry, Jimmy, was it... it's just..."

"Jim," The younger boy corrected, still a bit miffed. "It's Jim."

Dimitri waved a hand dismissively. "Right, sorry, it's just you look awfully a lot like..." He stopped because Jim continued glaring at him. "Er, never mind. So, you said something about travel issues?"

"Yeah, I did." Jim nodded, deciding to drop the cold front for now. He needed the guy's help. "I want to go to Crescentia."

Dimitri brightened at that. "You want to go to Crescentia?" He grinned, turning towards Silver, only to have it falter as he watched the man, who was still cooing the pink glob.

"Now ain't ya an adorable lil' thing?" The cyborg chimed, grinning towards Dimitri as Morph licked his finger. "Look, my boy, finally! Something that ain't scared of me on the get-go!"

Dimitri face palmed, and Jim had to hold back a smile, as to maintain his previous imposing approach. "That's great," The older man sighed, shaking his head, before turning towards the newcomer again. "So, tell me something, _Jim_... Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Yeah, no. Crazy as it sounds, even the orphanage I came from had no records of that. And my memory isn't all that helpful either." Jim shrugged, shoving his hands to his jacket pockets, as he usually did when he was uncomfortable. "as far as I know, guardians found me and brought me to Mother Gothel's orphanage."

Dimitri winced, cringing at a past memory. "You mean she's still alive?"

"Trust me, even we kept asking how she's holding it together." Jim couldn't help a small smile then. "you were under her wing, too?"

Dimitri shrugged, waving a dismissive hand. "No way, I ran away." he said. "rather start working to feed myself than put up with her."

"Wish I thought of that." Jim laughed a bit, until he remember why he didn't; couldn't leave Eugene, Punzie, or the other younger orphans. At least, not until he really had to. "anyway, my only clue about where I might've come from is in Crescentia. So, can you help me or not?"

Dimitri grinned, glad to be back on track. "Yeah, sure. I mean, we could. In fact, we're going to Crescentia ourselves, right Silver?" he looked towards the man, who was finally getting into the conversation. He gave him a meaningful look, to which the cyborg just raised a brow at. Dimitri rolled his eyes, and mouthed what he wanted.

"Ah, that." Silver went through his pockets, and brought something out, which Dimitri immediately snatched from his hand. "well, you're welcome." Silver huffed.

The conman turned back to Jim, "So, we got three tickets to..." he looked down the same time the orphan had.

"... _A Grand Anniversary performance?_" Jim narrowed his eyes, unimpressed.

Dimitri flipped the top ticket away, and showed three (fake) portal tickets to Crescentia. 

"Cool. Thanks—" Jim started, reaching for one ticket, but Dimitri pulled it away from him. "Hey!"

Dimitri grinned, winking at him. "Didn't say it was free. Besides, these tickets are for me, Silver, and the long lost brother of former regent Hamish. We're planning to find him, and reunite the two brothers. Patriotic stuff, you know." Jim scowled, wondering what was the point, then, of Miguel and Tulio for leading him here, and taking all his money. Then, he was taken aback as Dimitri started getting near, examining his face again. His heart did a little leap at the sudden closeness. "You know, you do look a lot like him."

"What!"

Jim yelped as Dimitri grabbed his arm, and Silver followed them into the cottage nearby. He blinked, seeing an old painting of a family. His heart ached, as it always did whenever he saw families together, and the fact that he was still lacking that being rubbed in his face. Still, seeing the painting was especially painful for some reasons.

"I was right, a dead ringer. Got the hair right." Dimitri said, snapping Jim out of his reverie. "same blue eyes."

Silver added, "A bit less wide-eyed than his had been, but guess that comes with age." he shrugged. "and ye look to be what his age would be, if had survived the attacks years ago."

"Same physical type as Sir Hamish, when he was that age, too." Dimitri agreed, humming in approval.

Jim frowned, looking between the two before what they were implying finally sunk in. "Hang on," he interrupted, "are you trying to say that you think I'm—"

"All I'm trying to say is that we've spent almost an entire evening with other fellows claiming to be him, and not one of them looks anything close to James Haddock the first." Dimitri groused, pointing at the painting for emphasis. "I mean, look at the portrait!"

Jim snorted, imagining such a loving family as the picture portrayed would've done a better job in keeping him safe if he had belong with them. He rolled his eyes, and started turning away. "Should've figured there was a catch, just another dead end. Always seem to end up in one." he scowled.

"Hey, now wait a second." Dimitri rushed forward, grabbing Jim's shoulders and stopped him from leaving. Morph jumped off Silver's arms, transforming into a dog, and immediately stood in front and between them, barking at Dimitri, making him let go of the shorter boy. Jim smirked, crouching down to give the dog a pat. The conman sighed, "look, you don't even have any leads regarding your folks..."

Silver interjected, "... and no one has any leads regarding the young lad's whereabouts." he said. "Your only clue is in Crescentia,"

"And his only family left lives in Crescentia." Dimitri summed up, "don't tell me you never considered the possibility? That, you know, you might've come from an important family?"

Jim huffed, standing up, hands on his hips, and an eyebrow raised. "That left their kid in a random orphanage?" he said sarcastically, "Nope, until I meet them, I'd like to think my folks are better than that."

"Point taken," Dimitri granted, starting to get a little irritated by the younger brunette's attitude. Still, he'd dealt with difficult clients before, and managed to scam them anyway. "well, sorry to disappoint you then. But the ticket really is for young James, it's a shame, really." He feigned disappointment, and Silver eyed him suspiciously. "the tickets are good for until the dusk the next day, and if we can't find James by then... Ah, but I guess I shouldn't bore you our troubles." The conman started showing Jim out, who started to frown in contemplation. "Hope you find another way, kid, really do." he closed the door behind him as soon as the puppy walked out, following his master.

Silver groused, "What the hell was that," he huffed. "Dimitri, why didn't ya just mention the plan? I'd rather have the loot split in three, than nothing at all."

"Look, all he wants is to go to Crescentia. He doesn't need to know about the plan. I mean, have you seen the kid?" Dimitri smirked, crossing his arms. "he doesn't have any other way to get there, but through us."

Silver raised a brow, "What're ya tryin' to say then?"

"Just give it a moment," The conman said dismissively, looking at the clock overhead. He counted with his own fingers. "Three... two... one..."

A knock came from the door.

Dimitri smirked, giving Silver a knowing look.

The cyborg rolled his eyes, but returned the smile. He shrugged, conceding.

Dimitri laughed, waiting for just one more series of knocks before finally opening the door. "Oh," he feigned surprise, "you're still there?"

"Yeah, uh, so..." Jim started, shifting his feet awkwardly, "maybe you have a point, like, who's to say I'm not a son of some regent..." Silver corrected the term instantly, "okay, brother, whatever."

Dimitri nodded repeatedly, as if considering the suggestion, as if it wasn't his own idea. "Mhm, go on."

"So," Jim continued, encourage that the man haven't dismissed the idea completely. "you're right, I mean, there's no harm in trying. And if I'm not, well, we could just say it was an honest mistake that hopefully, they won't execute me for."

Dimitri tried not to look too please. "Sounds like a plan. But," he shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "if you are the long lost brother, then it's a win-win for all of parties involved.

"Plus, wouldn't hurt that we'd be recognized for reuniting the remaining Haddocks." Silver added, to which Dimitri threw him a discreet disapproving look. Jim raised a brow at the cyborg. "Er, either way, it gets ya to where you wanna be."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, before turning to Jim and offering his hand. "So, ready to get out of here?" he grinned.

"Definitely." Jim smirked, giving the hand a firm shake, before whistling and calling Morph over. "guess we're finally going to the Moon, Morph."

Dimitri coughed, tapping Jim's shoulder. "Er, no. Sorry, the pink blob stays."

"What, no." Jim huffed, glaring at Dimitri again. "_Morph_ goes."

Dimitri shook his head, "I say he stays."

"Let's vote for it then," Jim smirked, "all for Morph coming along, say '_Aye_'." He insisted, and immediately raised his hand as Silver did too, "Aye."

"Aye."

Dimitri groaned, face palming again. "Fine, fine." He gave up, but pointed a finger at Jim and gave him a stern look, "just... you're in charge of feeding it, and making sure it doesn't cause us trouble."

"Whatever you say, mate." 

Dimitri and Silver got to work preparing for their departure, as Jim helped himself to whatever leftover soup they had. He felt an itch in his scalp, and a chill run down his spine. He frowned, looking around at the room, but seeing nothing off. He shrugged, and continued to finish the soup, completely unaware of a dark presence that observed their entire conversation. It seemed to take the form of a stallion and, in its mouth, were strands of Jim's hair.

It bristled and, as if with renewed purposed, it trotted away before disappearing in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clopin isn't a villain, don't worry. I love him. But he is, admittedly, a chaotic neutral.


	5. Darkness returns

Somewhere in Berk, in the depths of the island, passed the skeletal remains of corpses, the dark stallion hastened to its destination, to its master.

A wasted away Pitch Black, his once menacing demeanor reduced to a man of pale complexion, dark aura flickering around him weakly. After the battle against Berk, he sustained injuries that feeding on the souls that departed, as well Drago's, were able to heal. But for some reasons, he wasn't able to regain his full power.

It meant he hadn't fulfilled his bargain with Drago.

"The blasted brute," The man growled, and ranted, as he had been doing when he wasn't in slumber. "if he had been a better fighter, and defeated those little insects—" he trailed off as he finally noticed his fearling.

The dark, sandy form of the stallion bristled, and whinnied. Pitch widened his eyes, then he slowly started to smirk. He gave the fearling an affectionate caress, before taking the strands of hair from it. Then, summoned his dark magic in a cauldron, where it started to materialize into black sand. He dropped the brown strands into the cauldron, and a sandy form of Jim showed up, walking towards some place.

"There he is," Pitch snarled, "the little brat..."

The dark man took a dark vial from a shelf nearby, and poured some of its contents to the cauldron. This time, a clearer visage of Jim was shown. Pitch growled, zooming out the imagery to find his placement and found that he just stepped out from a magic portal. And he wasn't alone. 

_"What the..." Jim blinked, looking around. "This is Crescentia?"_

_One of his companions laughed, "No, but it's Montressor, a station gateway to it." he said. "You didn't think the portal would take us there instantly, did you?"_

_"Well... I kinda did." Jim huffed, crossing his arms. "this isn't another one of your tricks, is it?"_

_His companion threw an arm around him, and started leading him away. "You know, we're gonna be stuck together for a while, so how about less of the sass and more of the trust?"_

_"I'll give you trust when you deserve it."_

Pitch growled, waving off the imagery. He looked behind him, turning to the fearling who reported in. It bristled and whinnied, as if asking a question. "No, we won't kill him... yet. My purpose won't be fulfilled unless I eradicate both brothers. No, first, we need to kidnap James, then use him as bait, to finally locate and lure in Hamish. That's when we kill them both." He answered, smirking as he looked at his hands and the pale complexion was starting to regain a darker, vibrancy, "_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning._" He approached the fearling, taking sands of darkness from it. "Be ready for another battle, my pet, and victory... _As the pieces fall into place, I'll see them crawl to their graves, good__bye to your dreams, young sons, farewell_!"

Pitch cackled, as he considered how to go about the situation. As much as he wanted to eradicate the blasted sons of the late chief, he felt invigorated at the thought of being able to make use of his magic. Already, he can feel his strength returning. Slowly, but surely. 

"_Revenge will be sweet, when blood has been spilt_. _In the dark of your minds_, y_oung lads, there's a sign, your fears will arise!_" Pitch grinned, before cupping his hands together, blowing into it, and releasing it to the ceiling. Suddenly, more fearlings are born. "_Come, my minions, __rise for your master, __let their souls be mine. F__ind him now, yes fly ever faster... __in the dark of their minds, their fears; realized_!"

With his new dark army assembled, Pitch sent them forth. And so resumes the battle against darkness.

───────

When Jim stepped into the portal, maybe he was being too optimistic when he thought he'd be in Crescentia. immediately, ditch Dimitri and the cyborg, and find his family on his own terms. Turns out, the portals only led to a gateway to Crescentia, and they had to ride a star-chain train to hyperblast several times, a few light years away, before getting anywhere near the galaxy Crescentia was in. Still, he wasn't too disappointed. Jim had to admit, riding a star was pretty cool. Even if it meant having to sit beside Dimitri for the trip. He'd prefer to have sat beside with any of the other two, but Silver was still pretty attached to Morph, and vice versa.

So, Jim settled for tuning Dimitri out for most of the trip, content in slouching in his seat and fingering his pendant, a force of habit.

"Stop fiddling with that thing," Jim started, glaring at Dimitri for breaking his peace all of the sudden. "and sit up straight, this carriage is middle-class and it's not exactly big on space."

Jim rolled his eyes, maintaining his position. "If you think I'm this special, long lost brother, then how about bumping us up first-class then?"

"Oh, does that mean memories are flooding your head now and you can explain to them where you've been for the last ten years?" Dimitri smirked triumphantly, to which the younger brunette responded with a deepened scowl. The conman sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, lighten up, and take a joke. I'm just trying to be nice." 

Silver raised a brow from across them, in the middle of finishing up their (doctored) travel papers. "I'd hate to be in yer sour side if that be your nice side." he quipped.

Dimitri made a face at that, but before he could respond, Jim lets out a sigh and started sitting up straight and he turned towards the conman, who felt rigid all of the sudden, staring into the younger brunette's pale blue eyes. For once, he didn't look hostile, or feisty. For once, he looked helpless, like what most orphans would look like.

It was enough to make him feel guilty that he was just using him.

"I've been wondering all these years... about where I've come from," Jim worried his bottom lip, and Dimitri couldn't help but stare. "Dimitri, do you really think that I've got royal blood in me?"

Dimitri swallowed thickly, everything inside him screaming at him to assure the younger boy, "You know I do..."

"In that case..." Jim took a breath, and as if a switch has been flipped, the orphan reverted back to his previous state and flicked the Conman at the nose. "Stop telling me what to do, dimwit. I mean, know your place, peasant." he huffed, leaning back once more and went back to his slouch.

Dimitri's mouth dropped open, shock that he was actually played.

"Heh," Silver's snicker broke him out of his shock, "lad definitely has a smart mouth worthy of the former regent himself."

The Conman grunted, glaring at the smug orphan before sitting back himself, "Yeah, hated that about him, too." From his peripheral, he could see Jim briefly pulling his tongue out at him, but he decided to not egg him on by giving the reaction attention. "this is the longest charge before a hyper jump I've ever been in."

"It's the only charge before a hyper jump that you've been in."

Dimitri huffed, "Is everyone in this carriage set on ganging up on me?"

"Aye." Came the immediate responses, even a repetitive, squeaky one from Morph. 

Dimitri groaned, and pulling his hat over his head as if to hide himself. Silver snickered, pulling a sheet of paper from behind the documents. He added a tally of points to Jim's side, coming to a total of ten at this point, while Dimitri's still down to three, with the third point technically out of the count because Jim hadn't heard it.

───────

Silver and Dimitri left the carriage after the first hyper jump. The cyborg, to pass the papers, and Dimitri to get some food. When he returned, he sees that Jim had sprawled himself generously across their shared coach. He rolled his eyes, deciding to take Silver's window seat, but Morph had turned into some alien creature he didn't know the name off and growled at him to keep off.

Dimitri groaned, placing his sandwich on the carriage's window sill for now and touched Jim's shoulder. "Hey, wake up Jim. I told you, the space isn't big enough to— _ow_!"

Jim, in the middle of stretching out, had punched Dimitri right on the nose. The conman yelped, jumping back and almost landing at Morph but he turned back to a pink glob and looked upset. He huffed in annoyance, before going inside Jim's knapsack to sulk.

"Oh my god, Silver, I'm sorry, I thought it was—" Jim trailed off when he saw it was Dimitri groaning in front of him, "oh, it is you, never mind."

The conman sighed, really getting tired of Jim's immediate response towards him being nothing but surliness. "Okay, okay..." He took a breath, "Look, I think we got off the wrong foot..."

"Hm, if you say so," Jim snorted, stretching a bit more and working out some kinks, "Didn't think you'd be the type big on making apologies, though..."

"Apologies? I never said I was gonna..."

"Then, look, shut it." Jim interrupts immediately, "It's only gonna encourage me to think less of you."

"Fine, I'll be quiet. I'll be quiet if you be quiet."

"Don't tell me what to do," Jim snorted, looking out the window, and he considered the vast void of space. It intrigued him. When he woke up this morning, he was at the orphanage. Now, that felt like it happened literally light years before. "... Do you think you're gonna miss it?"

"Your talking? Can't miss it, when it's always there."

"Not that, dimwit. Berk."

Dimitri scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. "No way."

"Wasn't it your home?"

The conmen laughed without humor. "A place I once lived, did nothing for me, so I owe it nothing, too. End of story."

"Sounds fair, I guess..." Jim granted, admitting to himself that he didn't think much of the place either. Most of his possibly important memories of the place was gone, maybe even for good. "Does that mean you're planning a fresh start and settle down at Crescentia?"

Dimitri shrugged, never really having a plan passed getting rich. "Haven't really thought that far yet, you?"

"Well, obviously, if this regent fellow isn't my family, then I keep looking." Jim snorted, as if Dimitri should've figured that out on his own.

Dimitri smiled at the younger boy in mock amusement, "Really? You know, the visa we filed under your name isn't exactly for residency." he pointed out, "what are you gonna do when the sent you back to Berk?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," Jim replied immediately, "whatever happens, whatever I've gotta do, as long as I find my family then that's what matters."

Dimitri laughed shamelessly to Jim's face, to which the younger boy bristled in response. "Sorry, it's just... I think having a family's overrated."

"Says the dimwit," Jim drawled, rolling his eyes. "you know, you should be more careful. If I am the the former regent's brother, then I could have you executed."

Dimitri smirked, crossing his arms. "Think you forgot the '_former_' part of that title." he quipped. "And if you're trying to scare me, let me tell you right now, Sir Hamish doesn't really inspire '_fear_' in my— hey!" he cried indignantly when Jim kicked him at the shin. 

"Shut up, that might be my brother you're slandering." Jim growled.

He didn't know why, but he felt offended at Dimitri's suggestion that this Hamish guy wasn't a great man. Maybe, just as he said, if the guy was his family, he wanted to say he defended his honor even without confirming yet that he was related.

Suddenly, the cyborg returned, confirming that their papers were good and set.

"Oh, Silver, thank the gods," Jim huffed, relieved, standing beside the man. "can you do something about this ass?!"

"Now, you pickin' on the boy or something, Dimitri?"

"Picking on... It's him acting like a child!"

"Resenting that!" Jim growled.

Silver glanced at both of the younger men, and unable to keep the smirk off his face. "A little sexual frustration before realizing attraction, eh?"

"Sexual... what!" Jim gawked, staring at the cyborg while blushing furiously, "that is _not _what this is!"

Dimitri groused, sharing a similar expression to Jim. "And attraction?! For this skinny little brat, you can't be serious!"

"I was just suggesting..."

"A brat?" Jim scoffed, turning on Dimitri. "you're not exactly any older, Dimwit."

"I'm hitting the twenty, and you're still climbing to it. I'm old enough."

"The only thing that makes you is a man-child."

"And you're an actual child, kid."

"I'm eighteen! I'm practically an adult."

Dimitri smirked, gesturing lower, "Not all of you." .

"Ack! Pervert, definitely called it." Jim scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Silver feigned a wistful sigh, "Ah, young love."

"_NO!_"

**Author's Note:**

> SkyeKnight and I would always talk about this au. Finally got some pieces together to start it. This one's for you, bud.


End file.
